2019 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season
Last Year's Season 2018 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season NAMES INCLUDED THIS YEAR -Aidan................Fatima...............Karl................Paul.............Ursula -Bertha...............Gary...................Lou................Quinn............Valerie -Cedric....................Hermine.............Michael..........Raelyn...........William -Debby.................Isaac.................Nancy............Seth..............Xandra -Ethan..................Jessilyn.............Oliver............Tammy...........Yvory...... Zayn Pre- Season Outlooks Coming off a very active 2018 season, Were expecting another above average year this year. Likely 12-20 total storms, but 8-12 to be hurricanes, 4-5 majors. Most of the biggest ones we predct will likely occur between Isaac and Paul. We predict the strongest 5 storms will be Isaac Kyle, Michael, Paul and Ursula. Predictions Predictions- An early start to the year slightly possible, with the season truly starting sometime in March. As of January 23rd, We expect to have around 15-18 named storms, and 12 hurricanes. 6 becoming majors. February 12th- UPDATE- 10-16 storms, 8-12- Hurricanes- 4-5 Majors February 21st- UPDATE- 12-18 Storms- 8-12 Hurricanes 5-6 Majors March 13th- 13-18 Storms : 10-12 Hurricanes 3-5 Majors- 1 Incredible Storm Names 2020 Aidan (C1) ----------------- Alison Bertha(C2) ------------------ Bret Cedric (C2) ------------------ Cindy Debby (C4) Digby Ethan Elena Fatima Ferdinand Gary Ghattas Hermine Henrique Isaac Irene Jessalyn Justin Karl Katelyn Lou Lucas Michael Michelle Nancy Nolan Oliver Odette Paul Patrick Quinn Qiang Raelyn Rory Seth Selena Tammy Taylor Ursula Usama Valerie Victor William Wendy Xandra Xavius Yvory Yasemin Zayn Zahra Systems -Aidan An off season storm, that made history becoming a hurricane in January, it is the record earliest forming storm. Aidan meandered far off-coast, but eventually got close enough to send some strong winds and rains into southern Delkraneiysia. No damage was reported and nobody was hurt or killed. A few power outages occurred, as some small branches came off trees, and some loose items may have been blown away. Other than that, Aidan did not cause significant damage. All outages and downed trees were repaired and cleaned up within a few days. DELKRANISTORM 2 Formed off coast, could've formed into a tropical storm, but luckily for the residents of SE Delkraneiysia, the storm ran over cold waters, moving slow, it dissipated before it could reach land. only a few thunderstorms and strong winds were observed. BERTHA Invest that formed on February 21st, and became a hurricane off of Plymouth, Luckily the current carried it with it, and Bertha only affected the western shores with brutal winds, and high surf. Since its still cold up north, the inland areas saw upmost of 8-12" of snow. up to 24" was observed just inland of the shore. Bertha was known as both Hurricane Bertha and Winter Storm Bertha in the places that got snow. Bertha was a rare case of tropical activity that produced mass snowfall. As a hurricane, Bertha reached a peak intensity of 95mph, also rare for such an early storm. Bertha was only 10mph short of setting a record for the new strongest February Hurricane, set in 1998, Hurricane Adrian who had 105mph winds on February 16th. Cedric A tropical low has formed off the coast of Ocean City on March 17th. On March 17th in the evening hours, Cedric was announced as a tropical storm. Cedric strengthened rather quick and achieved its first peak of 100mph. Due to sheer, Cedric weakened to a severe tropical storm, before restrengthening on March 19/20th. Cedric made landfall near Plymouth at 85mph around 4:00 on Wednesday, March 20th. Cedric quickly weakened as he went inland, and dissipated a day later. Debby Strong system that grew explosively, in a matter of hours. Debby formed on 3-27, and grew overnight. Debby hit Delcore City at 2:45 on March 28th, as a Category 4 hurricane with 150mph winds. CURRENT STORMS (OR MOST RECENT) Debby- 150mph 2pm 3-28 Category:Hurricane seasons Category:Delcore's Category:Future Seasons Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Cyclones Category:Summer Cyclones Category:Typhoons Category:Hurricanes Category:Fictional basins Category:Current Seasons